


I've Been Waiting

by caleedc



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleedc/pseuds/caleedc
Summary: The Indie music scene is Momo's safe place, and it gets better when a song in the guise of Myoui Mina pops up on her playlist of bar gigs.aka Momo's fangirl dreams come true - and more.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. back of the van

**Author's Note:**

> This story was fueled by a Purples n' Oranges song, The One.
> 
> I've been rereading Mimo bibles, and the last one on my mind was Kiss Her Once, Kiss Her Twice (by softshocks, you brilliant human.) hence the atmosphere.
> 
> I was in the mood for a bar scene, some gigs, few drinks - because I miss going out and watching live musicians. (But we all gotta stay safe indoors). 

**A/N:** Listen to [Purples n' Oranges - The One](https://open.spotify.com/track/3ToRoy9OQHoiz662kJvTTu?si=f6Rl5pTSTP-pga1daDE6ww) while reading. 

\--------------

Momo's lips are pursed and there's a faint scent of alcohol and second-hand smoke in the air. There's an impatient rhythm of her sneakers against the worn-out tiles that gets its point across to the current occupant of the lavatory.

"Just a sec-I'm almost-" a panicked heaving from the cubicle Momo is standing outside of. "done."

The door swivels open, and Momo scrunches her nose at the stale, dank smell of the bar toilet, but the smell is immediately masked by a trail of jasmine, its owner looking so out of place in the dingy restroom.

"Sorry. It was hard to move around. It's such a small toilet."

Momo turns to the voice, amused at the explanation. _This girl must be new to this_ , Momo thinks to herself.

She acknowledges and catches but a vague detail of the girl's face. Momo perceives her to be cautious, and maybe too innocent for late-night bar gigs. 

Momo registers her scent though. A searing floral note that breaks through the weighted air of smokers and alcoholics.

She does her business and returns to her table where she's waited upon.

"Did I miss anything?" Momo queries while the stage is being set for the next band.

"No. But our favorite duo will be throwing a party here next month. To launch their next single." Sana - a glittering, cotton-candy crowned beauty whose wardrobe consists solely of ripped denim shorts and tie-dye tops, radiates in this dimly-lit space - reports to Momo.

She's smacked on the arm. "The fuck? I missed big news!" Momo's eyes are wide as she scans the crowded bar for the musicians they came for. "Did they say which song?"

"No. Jeong said it was a surprise, so that everyone has to come to the launch to find out. Because they've made an alternate version, apparently." Sana makes a hand gesture at "alternate" as if it were a new discovery of sorts.

 _Nayeon and Jeongyeon_ were Momo's favorite indie performers; they were a duo who played all-acoustic sets, and their folk notes were Momo's religion. She and Sana had been supporting them for two years now. The duo were upperclassmen at the University, and Momo only knew them by face, though she had encountered them at sports fests, and glimpses of them at campus parties. Momo was content with being just a fan, but maybe the day would come when she'd muster up the courage to approach the two. Maybe she could try tonight.

"Are you looking for them? They stepped out already. Maybe for a beer break, or they're packing up." Sana reads her best friend's face all too easily. She takes a swig of her [Hite](https://manila-wine.com/media/catalog/product/h/i/hite.jpg).

Momo grabs her beer and haphazardly walks through the crowd and makes a beeline for the door. She doesn't know what she wants but maybe the excitement from a new release, and the spike of the alcohol is igniting her bones and dulling her senses in all the right places.

The momentum from her exit ends prematurely as she misses a step down from the doorway and she lunges forward, unfortunately into someone.

Someone who smelled of jasmine perfume.

"I am so-" Momo's gaze focuses on the aggrieved, immediately scanning for any sign of offense, "-sorry."

She recognizes her as the girl from the lavatory.

The first thing Momo registers upon sight of the girl is how she was like moonlight. Impossibly so, because this bar has never had good outdoor lampposts, so it was puzzling to see her glow on her own. She looked like she had skin so soft, Momo was compelled to smooth her hand over those cheeks.

The next thing Momo notes, is how this girl's eyes glimmer like starbursts, glazed so naturally that it almost seemed teary. The eyes shape into crescents as the girl smiles at Momo's dazed apology.

"It's okay. Drunk already? That's not a strong beer, you know." She laughs.

The third thing Momo notices is the chime-like laugh that has tickled her ears. Like expensive, glass chimes she could never afford to buy or even touch, that laugh felt all-too unreachable.

Momo lifts the bottle up to inspect it closer, suspecting Sana had swapped her beer for a more potent liquor, but she hadn't - and she was heavily tolerant, so this stupor was all her, all sober Momo, slack-jawed at the sight of this human being, sticking out like a rose in this bar of thorns.

"You looked like you were in a hurry. Are you catching an Uber?" the girl inquires.

Momo scans around again for any sight of the musicians. She frowns at the failed sweep. "No. Actually I was looking for the performers... Nayeon and Jeongyeon."

"Oh. Fan of them, aren't you?"

Momo nods and sips her beer dejectedly. Maybe next time. "Yeah. You?"

The girl smiles a triumphant smile that Momo becomes wary of. "I'm Mina. Their manager."

The beer almost makes its way up through Momo's nose as she chokes at the introduction. (The girl she assumed was out of place in this dingy bar. She could not have been more wrong.)

Maybe tonight was the night she'd finally meet her idols; it was incredible at how circumstances aligned. _How serendipitous_.

Momo refuses to jinx anything good from the Universe, so she composes herself after an unsalvageable scenario of choking uncouthly in front of a lady.

"Well, would you like to meet them? They're in the parking lot, taking a break." Mina probes Momo's face that's about to explode of internal excitement.

A withered "yes" is all Momo manages, but she realizes she has left Sana inside, and it would be unfair to her ride-or-die.

Mina smiles in clear amusement. "Come on. I'll take you to them."

"Is it okay if I call my best friend? She really likes them too."

"Sure thing, I'll wait for you guys here."

Momo nods and thanks Mina profusely. "I'll get you a drink too, thank you so much!"

****

"Sana, this is Mina, N&J's manager." Momo tries to keep herself composed as they walk to the van, introducing Sana to Mina while on their way.

"I can't believe this luck. Momo, we're finally going to meet them." Sana squeals and grabs Momo's arm. Momo smiles weakly, still in shock.

"So, where'd you guys hear them first?" Mina asks out of interest, and maybe as a manager checking out demographics.

"Well, they're actually seniors from our university, so we've watched them play since the beginning." Sana answers proudly.

Mina frowns, "Well, why didn't you befriend them at uni, then?"

Momo sheepishly grins. "Well, it's a really big school and I keep chickening out when we get the chance to even say hi."

Sana agrees and turns her attention to Mina. "Momo panicked when they were walking towards us in the hallway and she walked in the other direction. Away from class. And got us late."

"You guys are so adorable." Mina fawns over them as she stops walking. "Well. Here we are!"

Momo and Sana turn to where Mina is looking at, and sure enough, a big white van is parked in a quiet corner of the lot. The trunk door is propped open, revealing Nayeon and Jeongyeon relaxing at the back, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the van, as if on a picnic.

"Ladies? Can I interrupt you for a sec?" Mina waves over Momo and Sana to approach the van.

"These are Momo and Sana. Big fans. Also, they've told me they go to the same university as you. They wanted to come say hi."

Momo approaches cautiously, already sorry for interrupting the sacred quiet time of the performers. "Hi," Momo bows. "I'm Momo."

"I'm Sana." Sana follows suit and bows. "We've always wanted to meet you guys."

Nayeon's mouth skews in confusion. "If we're from the same school, how come you've never said hi?"

Jeongyeon nods and tilts her head in confusion. "Yeah. We don't bite."

Mina laughs as she sits on the van. "She only bites when she hasn't had her coffee yet."

Sana then explains what Momo had told Mina earlier about chickening out in their presence.

Nayeon's eyes widen in amusement, and Jeongyeon proceeds to guffaw while grabbing a beer from the cooler in the van.

"Adorable, aren't they?" Mina quips.

Momo feels a different kind of warmth on her cheeks - not the alcohol flush, but an embarrassed flush.

"Don't worry, we'll try to remember you guys. Here," Nayeon takes her phone out and hands it to Mina. "Take a photo of us so we'll remember them when we see them at school."

Momo's legs buckle. As a fan, she should have been the one asking for a photo. The planets must have aligned that night for this to have to happen, but Momo doesn't complain because she does not want to jinx it.

"U-um, can we take one on my phone too?" she stammers and shakily passes her phone to Mina.

"Of course!"

"You'll be the coolest kids at school," Jeongyeon whispers as she throws her arms around Momo and Sana's shoulders. "Of course, next to us, ‘cause we're the cooler kids."

They laugh, and Mina takes the photo. A genuine candid.

Exchanging a few more pleasantries, stories, and a round of beers, Momo's night comes to a close when Sana gets a notification from home.

"Hey, I gotta go." Sana shows her phone to Momo, who nods understandingly.

"I'll stay for a bit, I wanna sober up before I catch an Uber." Momo laughs. "Text me when you get home."

"I know the drill." Sana says as she bids goodbye to Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Mina. Momo watches her best friend walk off to the front of the bar where her ride is waiting with its blinkers on.

***

Momo returns inside to watch a few more performers, slumping over the bar counter, swirling a club soda in her hand. She's always loved the ambience of intimate gigs like these - the muted chatter of people as background noise to performers; the familiar faces of strangers who follow their favorite musicians around like Momo and Sana do; and the chorused singing of the popular songs in slurry, incoherent stupor. These were a few of Momo's favorite things in the indie scene.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Momo blinks in surprise as a familiar face appears before her, moonlight shining in this dimly-lit (emphasis ad infinitum) bar.

"Oh, hey Mina." Momo raises the glass of soda. "I'm actually sobering up already. Kinda wanted to watch the rest of the performers and remember their sets." She bobs her head in time with the music of a rookie band whose sound Momo takes interest in.

"That band's called [Dream](https://open.spotify.com/track/5qlmB5wVFkUWOhTkS2L3XF?si=pBPI2HFRRaS9Y81qQ4EeTA). Nayeon and Jeong have played a few gigs with them in the lineup, too. They're not so bad."

Momo nods. "They look really young to be playing in bars like these, though they are great to listen to. I love the grunge in effect."

Mina smiles wryly. "That, or Jaemin - their lead guitarist - just broke his amp." She points at the panicked young guitarist with bubblegum-blue hair who was trying to fix his amp with his foot and a free hand.

Momo claps in support, "It's okay, you got this!" and the rest of the crowd cheers and consoles the band on what seemed to be a failing set. The guitarist smiles and lowers the volume on his instrument. "Thanks everyone! I'll be a quick sec, and just get my acoustic instead."

"Pretty professional too,” Mina takes note.

Momo smiles. "Hey, um, have Nayeon and Jeongyeon left, too?"

Mina laughs heartily and there's a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "No, they're making out in the back of the van. I really did not want to stay for that."

Momo's eyes widen in horror. _Okay, TMI._

"Half the reason, though. I'm here to scout for more talents. Still clocked in for work, unfortunately." Mina shrugs and gestures to the bartender for another beer.

"Wait, let me get that for you. I think I owe you every drink in the world for letting me meet Nayeon and Jeongyeon tonight."

"Hey, it's nothing. It's nice to meet people who really support the girls. It's tough to be in the indie scene, you know? With so many similar talents and gimmicks, there's just so much you can do to stand out. Really glad that no one has voices like the two."

Momo agrees, and pulls out her wallet to pay for Mina's drink. "Yeah, for sure. It's crazy how their harmony sounds. I don't think it'll work if they duet with anyone other than each other."

"You're absolutely right about that. Because we've tried to do that in a recording session, and it simply did not click."

Momo finishes up her soda. "Yeah, I guess it's all about chemistry, isn't it?" She takes a good long gaze at Mina, the moonchild so radiant yet unassuming.

"Do you sing or play instruments?" Momo asks awkwardly, mentally slapping her forehead. What a stereotyped assumption.

"I do. I actually started out as," Mina pauses, embarrassed of what she's about to say next, "a Youtube musician. I know, I know."

Momo tries not to laugh, "No judgment at all. Please, continue. What happened to your career?"

"Yeah, the dreamy girl on her piano didn't really work out with people. But Jeongyeon found my stuff, and asked me to play for one of their first gigs. Something came up at the event and I suddenly began to man the production, which, thankfully is under my belt. After saving the event, I ended up being asked if I could manage Nayeon and Jeongyeon."

"Youtube sensation saves the day, huh?" Momo gestures to the bartender for a drink of water.

Mina shoots an affable glare - if that was all possible. Maybe Momo just thought everything Mina was doing was becoming increasingly adorable by the minute. Maybe she wasn’t sober enough yet.

"Don't even start."

"I wasn't." Momo pauses, wondering if it were okay to ask something personal. But she trudges on anyway, "Hey, so, do you go to our university too or what? It'd be really embarrassing if you were actually in some classes I'm in and I've never noticed you."

Mina shakes her head and finishes the beer in her hand, satisfied with its taste. She swivels a little on the bar stool, and Momo catches that scent again. In the span of this long night, Momo's senses have attuned themselves to storing the memory of Mina, beginning right with her perfume. No one else in the bar seemed to smell the same.

"I don't. I go to a different school, in the next district. I'm also a year lower than Nayeon and Jeong. So, if I remember correctly, we're both juniors?"

"Yup. I'm itching to get to senior year.” Momo comments offhandedly, as if senior year was going to have the college freedom she’s hoped for. “That's cool, a manager younger than the talent. You must have a lot of fun bossing them around?"

Mina exasperatedly splays her arms on the bar counter. Momo winces, thinking of how unsanitary it is to do so, but Mina begins to rant, so she pushes the thought aside.

"It's more like babysitting. They really need a manager because they cannot handle their schedules or remember the gigs they have to play at."

"Must be tough. Good on you to be doing such charitable work." Momo teases.

"Nayeon and Jeongyeon are inseparable but it's baffling to me that at the last minute they are nowhere to be found, or one doesn't know where the other is before an important rehearsal. It's hectic. But I love the places it's taking me, people I meet. We're actually meeting some executives next week for a possible project, and hopefully a deal-signing in the future.

Momo raises her empty glass to Mina. "Well, congratulations in advance. You're all going to do well, I'm sure. "

"Congratulate me when I manage signed artists. But thanks, Momo. That's sweet."

There's reluctance in Momo's throat, anxiety in her fidgeting hands, when she finds the conversation coming to an end, but she doesn't want it to. There's so much she would like to talk with Mina about, even as her mind is currently at an all-time blank, but the thoughts struggle to piece themselves together to find a coherent conversation piece - as if Momo was shuffling through her playlist to find the perfect song for this moment. It was frustrating.

Mina seemed to gauge just as much, so she offers Momo her phone. "Give me your number? I’m sure you’d want to come watch future gigs? VIP passes, care of me, of course. Bring Sana with you."

Momo’s face lights up, initially at the mention of “VIP passes,” but this was an obvious "I'd like to see you again" move and Momo was not about to pass it up. She takes Mina's phone and inputs her number. 

"It's every fangirl's dream come true." Momo exhales triumphantly. 

"Real cute, you are." Mina takes her phone back and stands up. "I'll see you around."

And just like that, Mina leaves Momo alone with her heart in her hands, bloated with joy from meeting her favorite musicians, and a little fluttering exchange from a pretty swell girl she had just met that night.


	2. conversations & body language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whiskey bottle's empty but my eyes are full of you; this drink's dry in my throat but I've all the words to wash it down with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are any of you familiar with the Before Sunrise Trilogy of movies? I've always loved those movies because of the way the story revolved around conversation and its dynamics. How much you learn about someone, how you watch events unfold just by striking up a conversation and seeing where it goes. I hope you will be patient and understand how this story will go, as it is influenced by how the movies were made: conversations and body language. Thank you. 

It's half past 11 and Mina is halfway through a bottle of gold liquor that's seeping into her bones and her sobriety. Funnily enough, the band onstage is playing a cover of [Tennessee Whiskey](https://open.spotify.com/track/3fqwjXwUGN6vbzIwvyFMhx?si=rVNSj9rxSiGHLl3vPNnRYA), and Mina can't help but sing along.

_I've looked for love in all the same old places_

_Found the bottom of a bottle always dry_

_But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it_

_'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high_

Funny how being surrounded by so much music - and perpetual privileges to the beer tap (or the "pick your poison" quip , for that matter) always had Mina in a daze; an alcoholic daydream. She'd sit quietly to ruminate upon who she was, and who she could have been, who she wanted to be. It was an odd sight, depressing, really. But work nights like these as a manager was ironically the time she had to be alone and think.

Downing her latest glass of straight whiskey, she lets the taste blaze down her throat. At this, she's compelled to take a bathroom break, so she signals the bartender to save her spot, and get her a refill upon her return. The bartender obliges and asks if Nayeon & Jeongyeon would like more beer sent to their table. Mina nods and notes for it to be on the tab.

She shakes her head, thinking of the migraine this will be for the people at the label - their wonderful new musicians billing the company for crates of beer at every gig. Mina's thankful that it isn't her job now to deal with that.

She absentmindedly steps inside the restroom, and heaves her alcohol-ridden self into a cubicle.

_"Okay, so are you still coming, though?"_

Mina is startled, almost falling off the toilet seat at the sudden voice coming from the next cubicle. She doesn't mean to eavesdrop but it's a two-cubicle restroom, and the music isn't loud enough to drown out the conversation.

She hurries her business to leave quicker, when she and the other occupant open their doors at the same time.

"Mina!"

She's pleasantly surprised to see Momo, holding her phone to her ear.

Mina waves awkwardly and heads for the sink.

_"Okay, it's cool. I just found Mina. It's okay, but let me know if you can still make it. Alright, bye."_

Momo pockets her phone and mimics Mina, heading for the sink to wash her hands.

"We have to stop meeting in toilets, Momo." Mina jokes as she wipes her hands with a paper towel.

Momo makes a taunting eye roll and nods in agreement. "Yeah, I'd really hate to associate you with public restrooms. Anyway, that was Sana on the phone. She's backed up on her shift at the café." she relays, as she rubs her soapy hands.

"That's too bad, she would have loved to be here. One of the new acts she mentioned at the last gig is playing tonight and they need that energy from Sana. "

Momo nods. Having Sana with her at gigs always turned up the enjoyment because of how the latter had fun: always cheering loudly for new acts, and singing along to every song she new. This was all before she even had a drink. Sana was genuinely a supporter of Indie artists, and of people in general.

"So, did you just get here?" Mina inquires, as she and Momo exit the restroom.

"Yeah, I just did. I was about to look for you but I needed to pee."

"I was just sitting at the bar. I've almost finished a bottle of Tennessee."

Momo's eyes widen as she turns to Mina. "Are you a sailor?! How fast have you been drinking? Have you been here since noon?"

"Just for about two hours now." Mina scoffs, "Please, that's nothing. My alcohol tolerance is on a professional level, so I can manage working all while having fun."

Momo leers her eyes. "Is that why you took the manager job? Free drinks?"

Mina laughs. It's so easy and fun to banter with Momo because they're on the same wavelength. Momo was funny without trying.

"Of course it was! Wouldn't you like to have the perk? Stick with me, I got you."

They get to the counter and settle themselves, and the barista sets a glass of whiskey before Mina.

"Yours, ma'am?" the bartender asks Momo.

"A Hite, please." Momo responds, tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Hers is on the tab, too." Mina adds, and the bartender acknowledges.

"So... Tennessee Whiskey, eh? That's your pick over beer tonight?"

" _Actually_ , whiskey is my go-to. When we met the first time, they weren't serving anything but beer at that place." Mina takes her glass and lets the rim rest on her lips for a long pause.

Momo observes quietly, wondering if there was something on Mina's mind and if she would like to have her brain picked. "What are you thinking about?"

Mina tilts the glass and drinks half of its contents. The familiar burn of the alcohol lingers, and she pauses before turning to Momo. "Just the time when we met."

Momo leans an elbow on the counter and attunes her entire being to Mina, genuinely curious. "Really? Why?"

"I wasn't having a good day." Mina laughs at how shallow it must sound to Momo. "I was on the verge of losing my job. "

Momo stays quiet, but her eyes never leave Mina's face, so Mina continues.

"Remember when I said congratulate me when I manage signed artists?" Momo nods, and Mina sighs deeply. "Well, that morning I just got a call from the company we were meeting with, saying they were fifty-fifty about the signing, because they didn't think N&J would be a good fit for them, or if they'd be able to sustain a good following once they signed. It'd throw off the Indie scene, since the label was a pretty notable company. So if they pulled out of the deal, no one would be getting paid. Basically, everyone involved had the same feeling towards it. Even Jeongyeon had to pull Nayeon aside to discuss it further...to the point that if they didn't get signed, they'd stop playing and prep for graduation, so they could get day jobs that pay well."

Mina pauses to finish her drink, then continues. "So that evening at the gig we met at? Everyone was on their last bit of tolerance. That's why after their set, the two wanted to be out of sight. When we spoke, and I saw how you were really a big fan, that kind of gave me a heads-up. Call it corny, but I asked the Universe for a sign that night, if signing onto the label would be a good thing. You and Sana showed that you care about their music. That because you knew them from the beginning, you'd be there. After I took them to meet you, they were happy about it too. We used that to our advantage at the meeting, saying Nayeon and Jeongyeon had a solid following, and that it would increase, when they release new music. We laid it on the table that N&J still play at small bars and intimate gigs to keep their solid fanbase intact. That includes you and Sana."

Momo felt a chill down her spine. She couldn't believe how her fangirling became something of a pivotal moment for her idols' careers. All without her knowing how big it was of a deal for her to have gone out, looking for them that night.

_Truly serendipitous._

"Wow...oh my god. That's amazing." Momo didn't know what else to say.

"We owe it to you and the people who patronize indie artists. Everyone starts small, right? This was such a solid sign for us to continue."

"I'm happy it turned out well." Momo's countenance brightens along with a playful smile that paints widely on her face. "Otherwise, I would have started a petition."

"To what?"

"To keep watching N&J play. I can't live a life where Nayeon and Jeongyeon aren't singing the soundtracks of my life!"

Mina swats the air in front of Momo in a playful gesture as if to say _you're so silly, Momo_.

Momo dodges and grabs Mina's hand with her palms, sandwiching them. "Oh, your hands are clammy."

"I know. Your hands are warm."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Momo releases her hands from Mina's. "You okay though?"

"Yeah, my hands go cold when I say something honest, or difficult. Guess it's the nerves."

Momo sends Mina a warm smile. "Hey, it's great of you to share these things. Thanks for the trust. To be honest, you don't look like the type to be sharing things."

Mina isn't surprised, because it seems to be an obvious fact about her just how reserved she was around people. Always wary, and just kept to herself whenever possible.

"I know you keep to yourself, I can tell." Momo posits. "So, I'm guessing it must be hard for you as a manager. Because you need to be talking to people all the time, troubleshooting things, going from one place to another. So... Why?"

Mina shrugs. She wasn't as sober as she was earlier, to be contemplating on life decisions and whether they were good or bad, so she simply answers, "to challenge myself. I don't think someone's personality or temperament is an excuse to remain as they are. You know how people make excuses of how selfish they are because they're 'like this' or 'It's just how I am' and never really bother to change for the better? Yeah, that's not me."

"Admirable. You're something special, Mina. You deserve a toast in your honor." Momo shakes her head in awe.

Maybe it's Mina reacting to the way Momo is being kind to her, but she feels her face flush and the warmth goes all the way down to her gut. By simply being a listening ear, Momo has done so much for Mina already.

"Thank you, Momo. I really appreciate it. You listen well, and I know it must be hard because I'm terrible with words, especially when a little inebriated."

Momo, being herself, and the only way she knows how is to keep the kindness rolling, smiles at Mina. "I can tell how big of an introvert you are, so I know it must've been hard to say all of that to someone you barely know. I know this manager gig is going to help you grow. Don't forget me and Sana when you guys start booking stadium gigs."

Again, there's a dissonance between Mina's brain and her face, because she's short-circuited at the compliments, and she doesn't really know how to respond to Momo.

At this point, Momo tries to stifle a laugh while looking at Mina, who seems to be at war with herself, because her face is betraying her subtlety with an unreadable expression brought about by the awkwardness of it all.

So Momo stands from her bar stool and latches onto Mina with an affectionate, companionable embrace - one arm hooked over her shoulder, and the other from her waist up to her spine. She clasps her arms to secure herself and remains still for Mina.

"You know, I know how to be a good listener. Maybe that can help ease your work troubles? If you ever need someone to let off steam to, I'll listen. We won't even need the alcohol. Just be you." Momo hugs tighter, because she knows when someone needs a hug, an encouragement, and simply a friend.

Mina does nothing and thinks nothing, because it's a fruitless effort to do so. All of her anxieties are washed away all-too easily in this warm embrace and voice that is Momo's.

She thinks back again to the moment they met, and she concludes: how serendipitous.

\---- 

[Nayeon & Jeongyeon's sound reference](https://open.spotify.com/track/1Rt8bwO4rqGvgA1UWM1QXx?si=76fjV2JRS56CvR1WiTQ9SA).


	3. Validation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In keeping with relevance, the month of May is Mental Health Awareness Month (May 18-24). Kindness is the theme this year, and I thought of inserting some details about anxiety and a little bit of honest sharing through MiMo. 

**A/N:** lengthy update ahead. Listen to [this playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DWU6MDxlH7Sr1?si=MYTybsDJRhm85n1HIKP2Sg)while you read. Just let the songs play at random, doesn't matter. :) Please enjoy. 

________

 _Twenty fourth floor, third door from the elevator on the left._ Momo repeats it in her head as not to forget, as she makes her way into a [posh residential building](https://r-cf.bstatic.com/images/hotel/max1024x768/159/159973569.jpg) in the upscale Gangnam neighborhood.  
  
The train ride to this stop took no more than forty minutes from her university, so she savors the few extra minutes by meandering through the building, admiring its elegance. The stark-white walls against a dark-gray carpeting in the hallway intimidate Momo less than it bedazzles her. She smiles as she finds the addressed apartment, 324.  
  
Momo notes that even the doors smell of expensively polished darkwood, and concludes with utmost certainty that she has entered the living spaces of the affluent and wealthy. As she rings the doorbell, the muffled music coming from the other side of the door catches her attention: Jazzy saxophone notes, and the lead of a piano that sends her feet tapping along. In a quick breath, the door opens carefully, and a beaming figure greets Momo.  
  
"You made it! Hi!"

  
Mina is smiling her widest that her gums are showing and her eyes have disappeared into crescents, and at this Momo barely chokes out a response, because she's short-circuited yet again, and her gut is catching butterflies in excess.  
  
"Hi, Mina." Momo steps in and Mina closes the door behind her. "This is a really...nice place you got."

  
Mina smiles sheepishly. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey, Momo!"

Momo hasn't completed her 360-degree sweep of the spacious apartment when another figure materializes from behind another door in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Nayeon, hi!" Momo automatically bows to the senior, a habit that Nayeon has tried to rehabilitate Momo from, because it makes them seem too unreachable, when in fact, Nayeon and Jeongyeon now treat Momo as an equal, and not a junior.  
  
It's been two months since they met, and Momo has recently been welcomed into a circle of friends. By going to almost all their gigs and tagging along Mina, Momo has elicited an amicable response from the three - Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Mina, who consider her and Sana not just as fans, but as good friends.  
  
Today, Momo had been invited over to Mina's place for the first time.  
  
"Welcome to princess Mina's penthouse. Do you like it? It even has jazz music playing through the ceiling in all the rooms. Including this bathroom." Nayeon points to the door behind her, as she shuffles out. "Come on in."  
  
Momo laughs, but immediately realizes that the music is indeed emanating from the ceiling in a surround-sound kind of way, with the music wrapping the room like air.   
  
_Interesting setup_ , she notes, and wonders if Mina has a special reason for it.  
  
From behind Momo, Mina's hands are suddenly on her shoulders, as the younger girl steers Momo towards the room where Nayeon has gone to.  
  
In a quieter voice, Momo says to Mina, "Are you really a princess?"  
  
Mina hits one of Momo's shoulders playfully. "This is why I don't share anything with anybody I meet at bars!"  
  
"Well, maybe if you drink four bottles of Tennessee Whiskey at gigs, you'd generously share that you live in a fancy place where your ceiling plays music. You know, which, not many houses are capable of doing."  
  
Mina tries to steer the conversation away as they enter the [media room](https://expensivekisses.tumblr.com/post/617358823056867328/minas-studio-room-in-ill-be-waiting) \- soundproofed, acoustic setup, with a recording booth. Opposite the high-end console, Jeongyeon is playing the guitar on a leather couch with keen concentration.

"How big is this apartment?" Momo mutters under her breath. She's guided inside and greets the other half of N&J. " Hey, Jeongyeon." She resists the urge to bow, as Mina releases her grip and pushes Momo gently onto the sofa to sit.  
  
"Oh, hey Momo. Welcome to Mina's building. I hope you didn't get lost." Jeongyeon responds in the most deadpan voice ever but the room erupts with laughter. Even Mina, who is flushed red with embarrassment, concedes to the joke.

Momo double-takes at "Mina's building" but postpones the thought.  
  
Nayeon configures the settings on her microphone on the complicated and expensive-looking console, and walks into the recording booth. Mina heads for the console to facilitate. She gives Nayeon a thumbs up signal to begin recording.  
  
"So, Momo. You are going to witness a demo recording today. Which will probably take either an hour if Nayeon is feeling good, or three hours - if Jeongyeon doesn't like their harmony." Mina orients Momo, turning around to watch for her reaction.  
  
"Seriously? Well, I mean, it's gotta be a perfect, right?" Momo's eyes widen as she scrambles for words to appease everyone in the room. "It's cool, I got nothing else to do anyway." she shrugs.  
  
Jeongyeon puts down her guitar and pats Momo affectionately on the head. "You poor thing. You haven't been here ten minutes and you're suffering already." She then stands and walks over to Mina and addresses her. "I'll handle Nayeon's recording. Maybe you should feed Momo something so she isn't all over the place in panic." Jeongyeon throws a funny look at Momo.  
  
Mina agrees in laughter. "I'm sorry, it was rude of me not to ask if you've had something to eat. Come on."  
  
 *******  
Momo is still taking in all the [details of Mina's house](https://expensivekisses.tumblr.com/post/617354998240641024/concept-for-minas-apartment-in-ill-be-waiting), the facades of which are in keeping with the building's architecture, in all its clean, white-walled glory contrasted by black slabs and corners. She feels the carpet beneath her bare feet, and it's cozy that she smiles involuntarily and shuts her eyes to concentate.

"Are you smiling that widely over ddeokbokki?" Mina curiously watches Momo from the other side of the black marble counter, putting ketchup on a bowl of fries.

"No. I'm still attuning myself to your house. It's overwhelming. I mean, I'm not poor but it doesn't take much to impress me and have me gawking. But why do you have such a high-end studio?" Her eyes flutter open and Mina is next to her, eating her ketchup-riddled snack.

"Because I come from a family of musicians and music producers. It's convenient to have one anywhere we're staying." Mina pauses as she takes a fry. "Anyway, I had the apartment customized. Everything here is sensory and tactile." Momo nods. She remembers the ceiling music, but apparently the entire place was wired for that same reason.

"[It helps tame the anxiety](https://images.squarespace-cdn.com/content/57f5632e893fc04e80091c4b/1492563165456-AXC5H6ZJUVB07XL5T58F/six-ways-to-practice-grounding?content-type=image%2Fpng)." Mina smiles at Momo, once again freely able to share her bare thoughts and unfiltered self.

"So...I have a fidget cube for my anxiety, and you... You have a fidget house." Momo's response elicits the bubbly laughter from Mina that she's heard one too many times.

"That's witty. I don't even have a retort for it. Yes, I live in a fidget house." It's silly to say and to think of, but Mina laughs at it all the same, because Momo's bringing out so much laughter in her she had never imagined she had.

"It's cool though, the house has a real purpose and function apart from being visually pleasing. But do you live alone? What happens when you get panic attacks?"

"[My cousin](https://pm1.narvii.com/6501/fe64796d0e5afd1c845dd5376a9a20131ce14a60_hq.jpg) lives here too, she's a music producer, and this week she's out on a business trip. She's like an older sister to me, and we've been close since childhood. She pretty much knows what I need when I'm having episodes."

Momo exhales in relief. "Oh, that's good. It's really important to have someone with you, even if you're not really in the space to entertain anyone else. Other people can help you in grounding. Right?"

"Yeah, RJ's really good at that. Sometimes she can sense it, a day away."

"How's that?" Momo continues with her meal, while keeping her focus on Mina's story.

Mina swivels on the bar stool (a habit she has whenever she's on swiveling chairs) next to Momo and cradles her head with one hand, elbow propped up on the counter. "Well, she notices when I start isolating myself. I mean, it's typical for me to, especially after work and uni. But she just knows when it's off. Like, if I'm avoiding certain things."

She creases her forehead and frowns. "I can't really explain it, my cousin is just really sensitive. She knows me well."

"That's great, Mina. It's nice to have family like that around you." Momo contemplates, and offers her honest sharing in return. "When I have creeping anxiety, I get really picky with songs I listen to. Like it's really important that I don't play a song that could trigger me in any way at all." 

Mina suddenly sits up, as if an invisible lightbulb has gone off. "Yeah, that's right! Okay, so you know how there's music playing right? I constantly have this kind of music on," she points out the jazz playlist that's been playing overhead. "...so if I'm not, like, I'm drowning the house in a totally different sound, it's because I'm trying to shake something off; and that I lay in the living room. Because it's spacious and bright."

It was true for Momo as well, and she agrees wordlessly. In moments of losing control of her senses, she'd very much like to find herself in spacious places - quiet - but seemingly busy to the senses. "I don't have anyone living with me but I have a dog. [Lucky ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BUEUmPfAG_m/?utm_source=ig_embed)is great, because a pet has good sense too, and they absorb all that negativity when they feel you're not in a good place." 

Comfortable silence blankets them as Momo finishes her food, and Mina her fries. "You know, Momo, just looking at you? No one would be able to tell you struggle with panic attacks and anxiety like I do. Not that, you know, it's supposed to be visibly apparent..." Mina skews her mouth, finding difficulty to expound. "But...just...you're kind of a bright, warm light. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Momo is caught off-guard. As much as she knows that she tries to anchor herself and extend kindness to those around her, it has never occurred to her that she could be read that way. Mina looked to be a good observer of people. She must have studied Momo every chance they met prior to today.

And it was true. After their first honest conversation with each other, Mina had taken note of Momo's quirks and personality whenever they met. It seemed that no matter what and where, Momo was always bringing up the mood wherever she was. She was especially jovial with Sana around, and the two complemented each other so well that Mina had commented them to be a "party of two."

"No. Maybe in different iterations but no one's ever called me _light_. Thanks, Mina." Momo can't stop blushing, so she reflexively lowers her head and averts her gaze. 

"I already told you how it made Nayeon and Jeongyeon happy when you guys came up to them right? What I _haven't_ told you is that they enjoy your company and they think you're all good vibes. I think Nayeon's a little too fond of you that Jeongyeon is starting to get jealous."

Mina giggles at the last phrase which startles Momo, who is now even more flustered, red as her tteokbokki sauce. "Eh?!"

Mina's pleased face exhibits everything she's wants to say.

Momo has never been used to overcompliments, if that was even a thing, but her heart races at the thought of being appreciated. That was hard to come by these days, so she was utterly grateful for those who spoke goodness into her life.

Mina, with her dark hair and bright gummy smile, in tattered denim shorts and an oversized band tee, barefoot in her kitchen, stands up and retrieves a [white and blue box ](https://beercastleny.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/Hite-Beer-Bottles-12oz-6-pack.jpg)from the fridge. She emerges from behind the two-door fridge with a smirk. "I bought this especially for you when we were going to invite you over." 

Momo takes a closer look and recognizes it as a six-bottle box of Hite beer - the very drink Momo has had every single time she goes out to bars for gigs. Mina really had knack for remembering the little details. 

"Are you serious? That can't possibly be all for me." 

"Of course not. Nayeon and Jeong love this beer too, so really, I told you over and over - you're their soulmate, Hirai Momo." 

Mina can't stop poking fun at Momo because the reactions elicited from her are what makes Mina's days lately. 

There's a sigh from Momo that tells Mina it's okay to keep joking around because Momo is preparing to retort. "Mina, that joke is getting old. Maybe buy a new drink, and get new jokes?" 

Mina makes a silly face and heads to the studio, beers cradled in her arms. "Come on, I'm gonna show you the best place in this snooty apartment." 

*****

Momo has to pick up her jaw off the floor, because when Mina swings open the door to her bedroom _,_ she is less than prepared to see what lay before her.

It's a [bedroom suite ](https://expensivekisses.tumblr.com/post/617364271962177536/conceptual-peg-of-minas-bedroom-in-ill-be)that takes up half the floor of the penthouse. Sure, Mina forgot to mention she was rich, but this was impossibly difficult for Momo to contain. 

On Momo's left there's a walk-in closet with a bay window offering a view of the city, and before her is a king-sized bed, a spacious bedroom adorned in the same motif as the entire house, and looking extremely comfy to get lost in. 

"Momo, are you okay?" Mina is midway into a smile, seeing Momo's almost nauseated look. "Are you...afraid of heights?" 

Momo closes her eyes and nods weakly. "Yes, but also...your room is so huge. What in the world..." 

Mina walks over to a mini-fridge and stores the beer, but setting two aside. "Ahh, well. I can't say that I'm surprised because that's everyone's reactions to this place, and by everybody I mean Nayeon & Jeongyeon. No one else has been here apart from family." 

"BROOOOOOOO." Momo says out of character, grabbing onto the doorposts, because nothing else is an appropriate enough of a reaction. She had been privileged enough to set foot inside a luxurious penthouse, knowing there were only a handful of people who knew of this place. 

Mina slides open the balcony door and waves Momo over. "Come on, it's not...scary. The balcony's big enough and it's stable, I promise." 

It takes a lot of courage for a light-headed Momo to step outside, wobbly on her feet before sinking into the single-sofa across Mina. 

Mina watches her intently, opening the beer for Momo. "Here. I know this'll ease your nerves." 

"Thanks." Momo sinks into the chair, her eyes trained down on the table between them, and then to the interior of the suite. (Anywhere but the glass balcony view.) "My vertigo aside, I really like how relaxing this place is, Mina. I'm sure Nayeon and Jeongyeon have been able to write a lot of songs here." 

"They've written like three out of the six tracks on the EP in this house. One on this balcony, one in the kitchen, and one in the studio." Mina enumerates, raising a finger for every song she's mentioned. "Although to be honest, I was the one who actually penned the song from the kitchen." 

Momo takes a swig of beer. "Really? That's awesome. Which song is that?" 

"Here for You." 

Momo is unable to contain her bewilderment. "No way?! That is my favorite from the EP. I didn't see your name in the songwriting credit, though." She looks crestfallen at this realization. 

"I didn't want to put my name in. Maybe...for later songs if I ever write an entire song on my own." Mina says. "I'm not that confident yet." 

"Wouldn't your family be proud?" 

"They are. I told them that I helped write the song. I think it's just some quirk in the family...that we have to be a hundred percent certain of all the things we do, and little victories are personal. I didn't need to see my name on N&J's album. It's theirs."

Mina smiles as she looks out into the city below, sun setting in the distance. Bathed in the golden glow of the sun setting in the distance, Mina and Momo take the time to nurse the growing connection they have, how one has helped the other in more ways than one; how a friendship is blossoming from the most unlikely of beginnings.

There are little things to appreciate, and there are big ones to remember. 

Momo saves this image in her memory: [The Way You Look Tonight](https://open.spotify.com/track/7gWHzQHIZz0xmVLvrVFkan?si=Ku96MjFgQe-IsAYAq-0Tnw) playing from inside the house, its jazzy notes floating out onto the balcony, with Mina sharing a moment and a drink with her. There's a warm, gentle breeze that draws them into a deeper calm, as if to say _tomorrow is another day, you'll be okay._

Mina registers a similar mental image: yes, this Dennis Roland version of the song is all-too familiar in her house as background noise, but tonight, it sings in her ears, because of the way Momo has made her house a home tonight with all her warmth. With all the luxuries in the house meant to make Mina comfortable, it didn't have Momo until today. 


	4. lollipops for everybody

**A/N:** Play [Walk the Moon - Avalanche](https://open.spotify.com/track/3JxaZPq4UjkOaxnpyMUtAC?si=RO0hAMG3S16jR3AbETAnxg) while reading this update. 

I. 

Torrential rains pummel the roof of [Director's Coffee](https://www.google.com/maps/uv?hl=en&pb=!1s0x357ca3e2efcea3b1%3A0x8006843423124352!3m1!7e115!4shttps%3A%2F%2Flh5.googleusercontent.com%2Fp%2FAF1QipMQJskNQHFJnXGB0L_yhiEUEMCxgyajeQrNOF0J%3Dw260-h175-n-k-no!5scoffee%20shops%20gangnam%20-%20Google%20Search!15sCAESAggF&imagekey=!1e10!2sAF1QipMQJskNQHFJnXGB0L_yhiEUEMCxgyajeQrNOF0J), endangering tonight's gig. The fans were hosting a party tonight for Nayeon's birthday at the café and were expecting quite a big turnout of attendees; Momo and Sana had been put in charge of coordinating with management (aka Mina) because of their direct connection. Sana was to be emcee and hypegirl, to which she accepted without hesitation. A bonus to them being put in charge was that Sana volunteered her workplace, to promote the café and to boost her good standing with her boss.

"You know [I had to dress up](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6e178a3118a3e5b0a24e14f7b8d95323/tumblr_pzaifaabtG1wnlcx7o1_1280.gifv) for tonight. Hey, Momo, if all goes well," Sana shifts to an excited whisper, "I could quit this café job and just become a full time hypegirl, not just for N&J. For all kinds of gigs, even hip-hop nights." 

"Sure, Sana. Whatever helps you sleep soundly at night." Momo sarcastically responds. Her attention is plastered on the current situation. The original plan was to have fans coming in and out as they pleased during the entire night because of the café's spacious outdoor patio. Unfortunately, they seemed to have overlooked the weather changes (to which Sana had commented, "Well, you know there's a saying that if it rains on your birthday, it's a reflection of the blessings?" but Momo just rolled her eyes). 

Momo leaves Sana practicing her spiels, as she searches the vicinity for Mina. She knows the girl was prone to break down at such an uncontrollable situation, and Momo wanted to be there to help her through it. Rather, she was to _do her job_ to help her through it.

\------------

_"Hey, Momo. Why don't you stay over? Tomorrow's a school holiday anyway." Jeongyeon suggests over dinner. She had cooked for the four of them after successfully recording two demo songs with ease. They were staying over at Mina's to polish the songs the next day._

_"You can sleep in Mina's room. I heard how much you_ love _the balcony._ " _Nayeon snickers, poking fun at Momo's fear of heights._

_Momo frowns as she slurps her[steaming bowl of soup](https://thewoksoflife.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/soondubu-jigae-3.jpg). She's trying to formulate an excuse not to stay. For one thing, it was her first visit ever and still a stranger by some standards. Another thing, she was legitimately afraid of the panoramic view of the city from Mina's 24th floor penthouse bedroom. _

_Mina raises her eyebrows in Momo's direction, watching Momo's inflections. "Are you trying to weasel your way out of Jeongyeon's invitation? Because I agree, it'd be nice for you to stay. You can crash in my room, since they're using the guest room."_

_"Uhh, maybe I could use the living room sofa?" Momo haggles._

_"Are you allergic to Mina?" Nayeon leers._

_Momo shakes her head all-too violently she startles herself that she might snap her neck. "N-no? I'm sorry if it sounded rude or offensive." She turns to Mina apologetically._

_Jeongyeon laughs. "Mina would offer you her cousin's room, but Ruby's a stickler for cleanliness, and of course, it's a personal room."_

_Nayeon fiddles with her chopsticks, before fishing for meat on the grill in front of them. "Ruby Jane is going to kill you for even suggesting that, Yoo Jeongyeon."_

_Jeongyeon cringes. "Right."_

_"You really should meet her cousin one of these days, Momo." Nayeon says deviously._

_Momo takes a sip of beer and ignores all of their chiding by helping herself to the food._

_Nayeon ignores Momo's cold shoulder treatment and continues. "Ruby Jane is just like Mina. Except that she can murder you with just her eyes. She and Mina are the same elegance-wise, money-wise, and personality-wise. Except that Mina doesn't throw dagger looks and can't hurt a fly._

_"Why are you telling me all this?" Momo quivers. "She seems really scary, Mina." She looks at the homeowner as if asking for validation of the stories._

_Mina nods sadly. "She is. Like I told you, she's the one taking care of me,and she kind of has this motherly instinct."_

_"Yeah, motherly like Gothel in Tangled." Jeongyeon scandalously announces, and Nayeon hits the back of her head reflexively._

_"Ow!"_

_"You deserve that, loser. For all we know, RJ's watching the CCTV now, remembering all of your stupid insults at her." Nayeon threatens._

_Jeongyeon's eyes widen in horror, and scan the room for the cameras. "I'm sorry RJ! I was just kidding! You're the best!"_

_Mina and Nayeon laugh. Momo is still still in shock and decides to play it cautiously._

_"If I stay here...she won't get mad?"_

_Mina smiles reassuringly at Momo. "Momo, I still own this house. And even if Jeongyeon was telling the truth about my cousin,she's not going to throw a fit and banish you from the house. On the contrary, she's going to be relieved that there are more warm bodies in this house to keep me company."_

_Nayeon and Jeongyeon nod._

_Momo suddenly remembers their conversation earlier, at how Mina's anxiety comes and goes, and it's difficult for her when it happens at home. Having people around, like Nayeon & Jeongyeon, are added security measures for her mentally and emotionally._

_"I see..."_

_"So, it's a yes?" Nayeon beams brightly, and Jeongyeon is clapping like a seal._

_"I-I guess? But do you think I could go home to get a change of clothes?" Momo attempts._

_"Let you out and risk you bailing completely? I don't think so." Jeongyeon catches Momo's drift. "There's an entire wardrobe of fresh clothes meant especially for emergencies, and sudden guests. Mina's house is equipped for everything, Momo. I shit you not. There's no excuse."_

_Momo sighs defeatedly. "Okay, okay. I concede. May I eat in peace, now?"_

_****_

_Jeongyeon offers to do the dishes, and Momo volunteers to help, wanting to pull her weight in the house she was sleeping over at. Mina tries to dissuade her, saying Jeongyeon's sacred space is dish-washing, but Jeongyeon doesn't seem to mind. She tells Mina to help clean the studio instead._

_Momo quietly wipes the dishes that Jeongyeon has cleaned, and her pensive countenance is picked up by the older girl._

_"Hey, Momo. I hope you didn't think we were coming on too strong about asking you to stay over."_

_"More like, threatening, but it's all good. I think I understood."_

_"Really? Because what Nayeon and I want is to keep Mina occupied. Recording season is especially hard on her with all the work she has to do. Now that we're signed at a company, there are demands that she's not prepared to take on alone. Add her staggered anxiety to the list, we really need Mina in one piece. She's really been a treasure to us, and we wouldn't be at this label if not for her."_

_Momo nods. She understands the weight of Mina's responsibility and sympathizes greatly. "Do you think...is there some way I could help?"_

_Jeongyeon smiles. "That's what I wanted to hear. For now, we really just need you to be here for her. We've seen how you've worked your magic on her."_

_Momo's eyes widen. "I-what? I wasn't advancing on her in any way, if that's what you mean." She flusters, and almost drops a dish, but catches it._

_Jeongyeon laughs at Momo's reaction. "No way. Of course not." There's a twinkle in Jeongyeon's eyes that Momo barely catches. "But Momo, believe us when we say you make Mina's life much brighter."_

_"O-okay." Momo goes quiet for a moment, thinking about what Jeongyeon had said. She had always been one to offer whatever help she could, to the best of her capacity, and her new friends, had all her support and love. But Momo was willing to take a few more steps and go the extra mile for them. Momo was never one to mull over things too long, especially if it was anything involving people she loved and cared for. She was always willing to say yes to help them, whether it benefit her or not. To Momo, kindness was never an issue._

_"I could help Mina managing you guys. I mean, like, I don't need to get paid. I could do all the difficult work, maybe. Logistics? And running errands."_

_Jeongyeon turns to Momo who has a sincere and determined look on her face. "I really want to hug you now but we're still doing dishes. That's great, yes, please...I hope you know that you've been nothing but good to us, and we appreciate that. We've seen how kind-hearted you are. Nayeon and I have seen you be like that especially towards Mina."_

_"Of course." Momo clears her throat. "Of course," she repeats stronger, with conviction. "Anything for you guys."_

_****_

_"These...pyjamas feel really expensive." Momo smooths her hands down the length of her body, now garbed in the guest pyjamas that Mina had brought in from the guest room._

_Mina nods with a painful look on her face, readying herself for the rich-kid jokes._

_"I feel that this sleepwear costs more than my allowance in a month." Momo frowns. "I can't stain this or ruin it. I feel like I shouldn't even crease it."_

_"Momo, relax, will you?" Mina rolls her eyes and throws her a pillow. "Come on, ease in the bed but please_ do not _make jokes about the bed. It's a Saatva and I know how snooty it sounds."_

_Momo has gone quiet, and Mina looks up from fixing the sheets in wonder. Momo is tapping away on her phone. "What are you doing, Momo?"_

_"Holy shit, this[ Saatva Queen mattress is $2000?](https://www.saatva.com/mattresses/zenhaven?utm_source=saatvamattress.com&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=shopping-module&utm_term=zenhaven&utm_content=ultimate-mattress-buying-guide)" Momo's face warps similarly to when she saw the balcony for the first time. "I'm going to be sick." Momo suddenly grabs her stomach. "I can't be sick, no. I can't afford to stain this mattress." _

_Mina's face is contorted into pure confusion, wanting to laugh at Momo and be concerned at the same time. She keeps still and waits for Momo to ease on the theatrics. "Are you done being a drama queen?" Mina crosses her arms._

_Momo sharply inhales and stands upright again. "Yeah. I am. Just give me a day to get over this, okay?" Momo lifts the plush comforter and carefully slides into the bed._

_Mina sighs, "finally," and follows suit, snuggling under the covers and easing herself into the pillow._

_A minute passes and Momo is suspiciously quiet, so Mina speaks up. "Momo, I swear if you're thinking of jokes about this mattress, I-" she turns to face Momo, but is surprised to find the girl already asleep, mouth agape._

_Mina purses her lips to keep in her laughter, as to not wake Momo. She smiles to herself and whispers, "Good night, Momo. Thank you for keeping me company."_

_Mina pulls the sheets over her shoulders and closes her eyes._

\------------

"Mina, hey." Momo softly taps Mina on the shoulder. The girl was on the second floor of the café, sitting by a windowside table, clearly jittery and muddled by her thoughts. 

Momo had noted that Mina needed time to mentally prepare herself during events, ample enough time since the event was an hour and a half away (even though some fans had decided come early to set up the place with Nayeon's photos, and party decorations). 

Mina looks up at Momo with a small, sad smile, and scoots over to make space for Momo on the bench. "Hey. How's everything downstairs?" 

Momo puts a finger to her lips to shush Mina. "No, no. Don't worry about and don't think about it. I got this. Sana and I got this." Momo locks her gaze on Mina, reassuring the girl wordlessly. "Trust me? I'm a fangirl, Mina. I know how the fans feel. Literally, no downpour will rain on this parade." 

Mina stifles a little laugh at the terrible pun, but it does make her feel a little better. "Well," Mina sighs. "I will take a fangirl's word for it. After all, I did that once, and it turned out well." 

Momo shrugs, ears clapping at the subtle compliment. She's made it a point to do her best, because she promised Jeongyeon she would, and because she wanted to do this for Mina.

A phone rings and both girls check their respective handhelds. It's Mina's phone, and the caller ID registers Jeongyeon, so she picks up. "Hello?" 

_"Hi Mina! How's everything there?"_ Jeongyeon isn't on loudspeaker but Momo can hear her all-too clearly from beside Mina. Her unintentional eavesdropping has her responding instead. 

"Hey, Jeongyeon! We're all good here. It's warm and toasty. The decorations are being set-up too." 

_"Is that Momo? Momo! Okay, good!"_

Mina laughs. "Yeah, it's all good here. Did you need anything, Jeongyeon?" 

_"No, just calling to say that the drama queen has almost finished preparing, so we'll be there in about an hour."_

"Yes, that's alright. See you guys later." Mina double-checks her watch and nods. 

_"Thanks, bye!"_

_"_ No storm is going to stop Nayeon from having a party." Momo raises an argument against Mina's thoughts. 

"I didn't say anyth-" Mina stammers. 

"I know what you're thinking, though. So I thought I'd be one step ahead." Momo winks and stands up. "I'll check back on you in a while. I'll go see if there are more people coming in." 

"Thanks Momo." Mina's sincerity floods her voice, and Momo drowns undeservingly. _I'm just happy to be doing this with you,_ she thinks. 

Just as Momo trods down the stairs, Mina's attention turns back to the window, where the downpour was slowly coming to a halt. 

\------------

_It's morning at the penthouse, and a fresh glow of sunrise bathes the monotone bedroom, casting a shimmering gold on everything moving and unmoving._

_Mina wakes to find the space beside her an orderly pile of pillows, and the side of the blankets smoothed and tucked under the bed. She rubs her eyes and scans the room for any trace of Momo. She's surprised to find their guest on the balcony, looking out into the waking city._

_Momo sits on the balcony sofa, more confident now. She hears no chirping of birds, but the faint bustle of early morning traffic below them, and a light, pale breeze leafs through her hair. She's in deep thought, replaying her and Jeongyeon's conversation from the night before. Gauging her thoughts separate from her feelings, Momo weighs in the pros and cons of her seemingly-impulsive decision to become an "assistant" to Mina._

_A good kind of weight tugs at her chest, one that Momo has never been able to resist all her life. That nagging compulsion to be kind to anyone she meets; no holds-barred kindness._

_She closes her eyes and recalls her mother._

> _"Momo, I'm going to give you and your sister both a treat, okay?"_
> 
> _Six year-old Momo sniffles as she holds out her hand, eyebrows furrowed, cheeks tinted pink from crying. "But Hana pushed me! Why does she get a treat?"_
> 
> _Momo's mother takes the small child's face in her palms, cupping them. Momo's crying is pacified almost instantly. Her mother makes sure she's looking at her. "Momorin, I love your sister, too. I love the both of you the same. I'm not giving Hana a treat because she pushed you, but because she's my daughter, and I love her. She's your sister."_
> 
> _Momo's six year-old brain is unable to comprehend, and it shows in her face. Her mother goes off to fetch Hana, and returns to Momo with the elder sister. "Hana, what do we say to your sister?"_
> 
> _"I'm sorry, Momorin. Sorry for pushing you. I just got excited. I didn't want to push you."_
> 
> _Momo's eyes well up with tears again at the mention of the offense. Her mother kneels down to console her in an embrace. "Hana didn't push you because she was angry at you, or because she doesn't like you. It was an accident."_
> 
> _Hana nods remorsefully. She holds out a hand to Momo. "I'm sorry."_
> 
> _From the embrace of her mother, Momo squirms to free a hand to reach out to her sister's, and grabs it firmly. "Okay."_
> 
> _Later, while Hana is outside playing, Momo is carried to the living room, and seated on her mother's lap. "Momo, do you feel better now?"_
> 
> _The little girl nods, lollipop in her mouth. "Yes, mama."_
> 
> _"Do you understand now? What I said to you when I gave the treats?"_
> 
> _"Hana and me both get treats."_
> 
> _"Yes. Because?"_
> 
> _"Hana is not bad."_
> 
> _"And?"_
> 
> _"We love Hana. Mama loves Hana and Momo."_
> 
> _Their mother nods, but waits for more revelations from the perceptive child._
> 
> _"Mama? Do we always give treats because we love them?"_
> 
> _Momo's mother smiles. "I do that, Momorin. To you, Hana, and your Papa. I'm going to tell you something only if you can understand me."_
> 
> _Momo nods. "I'm smart." Momo points to her head._
> 
> _"Okay, Momorin...you have to learn that many people -"_
> 
> _"Everybody?" Momo cuts in._
> 
> _"Yes, everybody...Everybody will make mistakes. They might forget to return all the crayons; or spill food on the floor - like Momorin; or they might forget to flush," Momo's mother pauses as Momo giggles at the toilet example because she knows she does that. "...or, they might just forget important things. It doesn't mean they're bad. There are people who are hurt inside...Do you understand that?"_
> 
> _"They got pushed in their tummies?" Momo tilts her head._
> 
> _"No, honey...I'll tell you again when you're older, but, these people, who are hurt inside, sometimes they don't tell other people that they're hurt. They keep quiet about it. So they grow up and have that pain inside them." Momo blinks, still unable to comprehend fully._
> 
> _"Right now, Momorin, remember what I'm telling you. I will explain to you when you're older, but try to remember what I'm saying. "People who are hurt, need love."_
> 
> _Momo repeats after her mother. "People who are hurt, need love."_
> 
> _"Very good. Are you okay now? Do you forgive Hana?"_
> 
> _"What's forgive?"_
> 
> _"It's not being mad at her for pushing you. That you and Hana will play again, and hug, and love each other."_
> 
> _Momo nods. "Yes Mama. I forgive Hana."_

_There's kindness wherever Momo goes, because everybody goes through something in their lives. Her mother had always taught her to be kind, to be someone who always forgives. It had become Momo's second nature to be understanding of people. Anyone she came across needed help at some point._

_So the weight in her chest subsides, as she chants what her mother had told her, "People who are hurt, need love."_

_Mina was fighting through her anxiety, and Momo didn't need any further reason. It was second nature for her to be there for anyone in need._

__

\------------

__

"So, how are we doing over here, Miss Minatozaki?" Momo arrives at the first floor, seeing the room fill up with fans drying themselves, and sipping hot coffees atop different tables. 

__

"They've finished decorating." Sana says, combing her fingers through her hair for the nth time. "And Momo, the rain stopped!" 

__

Momo exhales deeply in relief, and throws herself onto Sana in an embrace. "Oh my god!" 

__

"You're a rabbit's foot, you know that." Sana whispers into Momo's ears encouragingly. "A lot of people in this room owe you now," she laughs. 

__

"And you're the best friend anyone could ask for." Momo whispers back, tightening her grip around Sana. "I can't believe we're hosting a party tonight!" She lets go of Sana, and fixes her outfit. "Sorry about that." 

__

Sana shrugs it off. "Would you believe that? Fangirls. Now we're here."

__

"I really wouldn't have been able to do anything without you, Sana. I mean it." Momo playfully punches Sana's shoulder. "I think you better prep everybody and round them up." Momo checks her watch. "Nayeon and Jeongyeon are arriving in an hour, so maybe everyone can get settled by then." 

__

Sana nods. "I'm on it. Have you checked in on Mina?" 

__

"Yeah, I just came from upstairs. Told her we got everything under control." 

__

"That we do. We make a great team, don't we?" 

__

Momo proudly smiles at Sana. "Yes we do." 

__

__

__

__

_____ 

__

this update will have two parts. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lengthy update. i hope you managed to sit through it.


	5. the fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...i was never the superhero, but i could be better than that. i could be a friend to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to "Look After You" (The Fray) for this update. thank you.

Mina and Momo hang back from behind the café's bar counter, watching the festivities as Sana excitedly emcees and ushers the guests to collective chanting ("Nayeon is the best! Nayeon is the prettiest" to which Jeongyeon gags), and games for them to participate in. Momo proudly smiles at Sana, nudging Mina's side when the bubblegum-haired girl flawlessly saves a fan from embarrassing themselves in front of Nayeon and Jeongyeon. 

"She was so meant to do this." Mina comments, unable to take her attention off of Sana either. 

Momo doesn't know if she could smile bigger and brighter than how she was now. It was a fulfillment of her innate generosity and kindness to see her friends all having a great time, without a worry in their eyes. Momo wondered if there was something more she could do. _There is always room fo kindness_ , Momo's mother had also said.

It's a ringing phone out of nowhere that startles Momo back to reality. She checks her phone, and sees it inactive. 

"Hello?" 

Momo turns to Mina beside her who's answering a call. 

"Yes, hello?" She moves away, and eventually ambles upstairs where it's quieter to continue the conversation. Momo ruminates whether to follow Mina, but she stays back, clapping when some fans win a game against Nayeon and Jeongyeon, and the room erupts in cheers. 

Only five minutes later when Mina hasn't returned from upstairs does Momo decide to make her way to the second floor, cautiously. She didn't want to be eavesdropping if the conversation hadn't ended yet. 

A part of Momo's head peeked from the top of the staircase, and her probing eyes found Mina in her earlier spot by the window, still on her phone. Looking at her intently, Momo could see her her fidget uncomfortably, speaking in a low voice to whomever was on the other line. Momo was attuned to Mina's body language that she was on the verge of sprinting towards the girl to comfort her, but Momo had an inkling that it was probably an executive from the record label, since she had caught wind of Mina greeting, "Good evening, _sajangnim_ (boss)." 

Momo keeps still, watching Mina's breathing, slowly becoming more labored, her shoulders heaving, holding back a sob. There's a wave of panic that surges through Momo and she pulls herself up the stairs and towards Mina, dissonance taking over her body over the moral dilemma: follow etiquette and keep at a distance, or console a friend in obvious need. 

Momo picks the latter - as she would always do. The ache in her chest has always called her to be kind above all else. Today was no exception. 

Her footsteps alert Mina to her presence, and she turns. 

Momo's heart breaks to see a paled Mina, glassy-eyed and teary, already sniffling. She subtly, _barely_ gives a nod to Momo to motion her to sit beside her, and the older girl wastes no time. Mina's free hand is closest to her, so she automatically twines her arm around Mina's, reaching for her palm and holding it in a secure, warm grip. 

Wordlessly, Momo keeps her eyes on Mina, who is mumbling into the phone some variations of "yes," "I understand," and "alright." Mina's hand tightens around Momo's, and the latter relents. Another minute passes and Mina's shoulders tense up. Momo carefully removes her left hand from Mina's grip and rubs the younger's back with it instead; her right hand replaces itself over Mina's shaking palm. 

The phone call ends and Mina places her phone on the table. She's dazed and says nothing, and Momo lets her. 

> _There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_   
>  _Will you won't you, be the one I always know?_   
>    
> 

Momo lets Mina loosen up her shoulders; she watches in patient stillness as Mina's eyes well up with tears, her eyes glazed with a weight she's been holding in the entire phone call; she lets Mina squeeze her hand as she lets the tears fall; and she lets Mina curl up into her chest in uncontrollable anguish. 

A long moment passes, and Momo is holding Mina with such tenderness, conscious of every movement to make sure she doesn't accidentally break Mina. She's fragile, inside and out, and Momo's chest tightens. It isn't the same, _good_ weight that's been her beacon of good decisions all her life. Her mind buzzes with thoughts about Mina _: how do I help her?_

> _When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_   
>  _You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

"Momo?" Mina weakly says mid-sob.

"Yes? What do you need, Mina?" Momo whispers, careful not to startle Mina in any way. 

"C-could we go back to my house?" Mina's voice barely registers in Momo's hearing. 

"Sorry?" 

" _Home_. Can we go home?" Mina looks up at Momo, weariness clouding her face. Momo wonders how stressful of a phone call that was to have worn out Mina in such a way. 

"Yes, of course, of course." Momo lets go of Mina. "You need a drink of water first. Stay here, okay? I'll get you a drink and I'll tell the girls." 

Mina weakly smiles in gratitude and slumps in her seat.

Momo throws her a beaming smile before she heads downstairs. _I got you. You're okay._

******

The Uber back to Mina's apartment is a quiet trip, with Momo relentlessly finding ways to keep Mina calm. Momo traces around Mina's hand with her fingers, aimlessly, but never breaking contact. She politely asks the Uber driver to switch the radio to calmer station, and he complies, landing coincidentally on an instrumental jazz number that goes on for the entire ride. 

Even as they walk into the lobby, and Mina is greeted by the doorman, the concierge, and practically every building staff they run into, Mina does not let go of Momo's hand, rather, fitting her fingers with Momo's and intertwining them better. 

Even as they reach Mina's penthouse, with Mina reluctantly removing her hand from Momo's when she reaches for the card key, Momo does not interrupt. Momo remains quiet and patient, eyes keen and smile plastered. 

"Mina!" 

A voice startles Momo when Mina unlocks the door successfully. In the middle of the spacious living room was a figure, arms akimbo, eyes blazing, directly at Mina. Momo thought she looked nothing like Mina, but could feel a resemblance in some odd way.

"I got your message, and thank god I just got home when I did!" 

"Jennie!" Mina quickly wipes her eyes with the back of her hand before rushing to the girl called Jennie. She takes Mina in a heartfelt embrace, and Momo thought she resembles a mother hen shielding her young. Nayeon and Jeongyeon's words come to mind, and Momo assumes this must be Mina's cousin, Ruby Jane...or _Jennie_ , to Mina. 

"Do you need anything? Have you eaten?" Jennie lets go of Mina and steps back, listing frantically all the things Mina might need. 

Mina takes her cousin's hand to calm her down. "It's okay, I'm not hungry." Jennie nods reluctantly, and turns her attention to Momo. "Hi. Thank you for accompanying Mina home. I don't think we've met?" She walks to Momo, weaving her way through the living room furniture. 

Momo bows in an almost ninety-degree posture, before a hand gently pushes up her shoulder. "No, no. It's okay." Jennie's tone has softened and is smiling at Momo with gratitude. "I'm Ruby Jane...or Jennie, to Mina." 

Momo assumed correctly. "My name's Momo. It's nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Mina's." 

Jennie nods in recognition at the mention of Momo's name. "Ah! _So_ _you're_ the great Momo that the three have been talking about." Momo assumes the other two being Nayeon and Jeongyeon. 

She scratches the back of her head sheepishly, not sure how to respond to "great." "Uh, I don't know about great, but yeah, I'm that Momo." 

"Can she stay over, Jennie?" Mina's small voice pipes up from behind the two. 

Momo and Jennie simultaneously turn to Mina. "I mean, if Momo can stay." Mina adds considerately. 

Jennie returns her gaze to Momo, awaiting an answer. "You're free to stay anytime you want, especially at Mina's request. But please, I hope you don't think we're imposing or pressuring you to do so." 

Momo acknowledges the kind words and warm welcome, and it's a battle in her brain over what she's witnessing about Mina's cousin against the words of Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Mina's cousin is such a motherly figure. 

Momo breathes deeply. "I hope you won't mind if I decline? I need to be home tonight, my parents are here for the weekend. But I can stay for a while. Is that okay, Mina? I kind of wanted to talk to you..." She probes the expressions of both Mina and Jennie; the former giving Momo a small, shy smile, and Jennie, a beaming grin that says much about her gratitude for Momo's existence in Mina's life. (Or so Momo would like to assume.) 

"That would be great." Mina says. 

> _If ever there was a doubt_   
>  _My love she leans into me_   
>  _This most assuredly counts_   
>  _She says most assuredly_

******

From the edge of Mina's plush bed, Momo sits, watching Mina fiddle with a complicated Rubik's Cube. The music overhead gently lulled the atmosphere into a calm, breathing slowly in time with the deepening of the night, as the city lights outside the windows faded little by little around Gangnam (the neighborhood that sparsely rested). It was funny to Momo that the quietest, calmest, and most reserved of people - Myoui Mina - happened to live in a place like Gangnam. 

"Momo, I can't do it anymore." Mina pouts. Momo registers this Mina, snuggled under her blanket, looking even smaller and more fragile than ever. 

Momo skews her head, looking at the unfinished mirror cube. "Um...I'm not very good at things like that. Sorry." 

There's an amused squeak of laughter from Mina. Momo always makes Mina laugh, no matter how dark and clouded Mina's mind was.

> _It's always have and never hold_   
>  _You've begun to feel like home yeah_   
>  _What's mine is yours to leave or take_   
>  _What's mine is yours to make your own_

"No, Momo...I meant..." There's reluctance in her voice, and Momo assumes that it must be from the phone call earlier today.

Momo scoots towards Mina and places a hand over the hands loosely gripping the cube. "You don't have to explain anything tonight." Momo says softly. "We don't have to talk about it tonight. It's okay. I'll be here for you, and listen to you." 

There's a glaze in Mina's eyes, a characteristic of hers that Momo's come to know, when she's overwhelmed with emotion. "Thank you, Momo," she whispers, barely audible, but Momo feels the gratitude wholeheartedly. 

"You're always welcome, Mina." Momo squeezes Mina's hands, and scoots back to the edge of the bed to lay down perpendicular to Mina. "Hey, is this one artist that's playing? I mean, the ceiling?" 

"Oh. Yeah. I changed the music." Mina looks down on her hands, and not at Momo. "You know...'cause..." 

"Because you're not in a good place. Yeah." 

"Anyway, this is a band called The Fray. They have nice songs to be sad to." 

"I see...maybe I'll listen to them too, in the bathtub when I get home." 

"Are you sad, Momo?" 

Momo sits up to face Mina. She winces a little at her sudden movements. "I-well, I'm sad that you're feeling this way. Are you gonna be okay tonight? Or are you going to splay yourself in the living room when I leave?" 

Mina shakes her head, and begins to fiddle with the cube again to occupy herself. Momo "leaving" for the night shot up a small wave of anxiety in her, even though she wasn't going to be alone in the house. 

As if reading her mind, Momo follows up with "I'll be back here tomorrow. I'll do my research here, your WiFi's insanely fast." 

Mina nods dispiritedly, the assurance of Momo returning the next day still entailed her absence for the remainder of the night. Momo watches Mina ruefully, wanting to banter a little more, but decides on something else to get her spirits up, even for just the entirety of the night. 

"Are you playing the songs from your phone?" 

Mina nods. She picks up her phone off of her bedside table, taps it open, and hands it to Momo. "You want to check the songs?" 

"No, actually," Momo opens the Spotify app and taps on it for a quick minute before handing it back to Mina. 

"What did you do?" 

"When I go home, you have to change the music to the playlist I've added, starting with that song," Momo reaches over and scans the phone, to find a song in the playlist. 

"I Won't Let You Go by Switchfoot?" 

Momo nods. "I've loved Switchfoot since forever. I've realized just recently that they're my equivalent of ceiling jazz." 

Mina rolls her eyes. "Ceiling jazz is not a genre, Momo." 

"Well, in this house it is." Momo rebutts. "Please, promise you'll let that playlist loop the entire night, even on a low volume. Do it when I leave for tonight, okay?"

"Okay. I can have the music play in specific places in the house. I'll keep it out of Jennie's room in case some songs get a little lively." 

Momo nods. "Good call." 

> _It's always have and never hold_   
>  _You've begun to feel like home, yeah_

"Thank you, Momo."

"You know you're always welcome, Mina." 

"I'll see you in the morning?" 

"What's for breakfast tomorrow?" 

> _What's mine is yours to leave or take_   
>  _What's mine is yours to make your own_

"You can make breakfast for me and Jennie tomorrow." 

"Gladly." 

> _You've begun to feel like home, yeah_


	6. cheers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all weren't looking for stressful, angsty chapters. I'm here to deliver a pretty zen story, as chill as Momo and Mina drinking beers on the balcony, so I hope you appreciate that. We need a little less negativity this time around. Stay safe and healthy, folks.

_"Momo?"_

_Momo had been tiptoeing out of Mina's room when a voice had startled her in the living room. She had forgotten about Mina's cousin, whom she had met a few hours ago._

_"Oh, hey." Momo eases herself and turns to Jennie, sitting in the living room, typing away on her laptop._

_"Are you leaving? It's past 1am." Jennie says with a tantamount volume of concern._

_Momo fidgets in place, "Yeah, it's okay. I'm kind of used to going home at this hour - you know, gigs." She shrugs, hoping the music producer would understand._

_Jennie smiles, but her eyes never leave Momo's face. "Do you drive, Momo?"_

_"Oh, I didn't take a car to come here tonight." Truth be told, Momo wasn't a fan of bringing her own car because of her quick-tempered driving._

> _As kind and understanding Momo was as a person, driving turned her into a completely different individual. She had gotten her license in the freshman year of college, and in her eagerness to drive, she proposed that she would drive Sana to school every day for the rest of their college years. This had been short-lived, that they only drove to school until the middle of sophomore year, because Momo had grown more and more neurotic - so much so that Sana almost signed Momo up for an anger management class. On one memorable instance, the pair were sanctioned late to first period because of Momo's altercation with an elderly driver who hadn't switched their turn light on, thereby startling Momo when the car swept over to her lane. Sana tried to talk Momo out of chasing the car, but the latter did, three blocks away, until the elderly lady stopped at at a supermarket. Momo had followed to confront, saying how easy it would be, so Sana could just "stay in the car, it'll be quick." Unfortunately, the elderly lady was a retired lawyer, and despite Momo being in the right, the lady would not budge at all, dismissing Momo's concern for "her life still ahead of her," which the lady took offense from, saying "Are you saying that I'm good as dead?" And proceeded to accuse Momo of unrelated things._
> 
> _In the end, Sana stepped in to pacify things, and ultimately dragged Momo from the parking lot back to her car while the latter screamed relentlessly at the elderly lawyer. It was mostly out of embarrassment that Sana had declined Momo's offers to be driven to school, and Momo sooner realized that she wasn't treating anyone well when she was behind the wheel. She had seen her temperament when Sana secretly recorded Momo's road rage on the way home from university. Momo cringed in disbelief, watching over and over, zooming in, and denying that it was her driving. "Oh, but it is." Sana had kept that video safe and in her phone, to remind Momo of how different she was driving. Momo had never driven to school since. She had only used her car on long trips back to her parents' house, or on occasional rainy days where it was impossible to walk and take the subway to school._

_"Oh. Take our extra car, then. You're coming back tomorrow, right? You can bring it back then." Jennie offered - sounding more like an command rather than a suggestion._

_Momo's eyes widen and opens her mouth to retort when Jennie stands and walks over to the front door, where a small drawer held keys including to the car she was lending Momo._

_"No excuses, Momo. It's really the least I can offer you." Jennie holds up the keys and Momo automatically walks over. In her mind, she wondered what other form of gratitude this family had, because in her world, cars weren't offered as thank yous. "Drive safe, and thank you for keeping Mina company."_

_Momo takes the keys and holds it cautiously. She nods, "You're welcome."_

_Before Momo could step into her shoes, Jennie takes her by the wrist, and asks in a discreet tone, "Did she tell you what happened?"_

_Momo shakes her head, eyebrows creased. "No...And I didn't want to push. I think I implied that she could tell me whenever she felt comfortable to do so...or when it's okay to share the information."_

_Jennie lets go of Momo, and sighs in relief. "Okay. Momo, you're a really good person. This family owes you."_

_"Please, it's nothing...I mean...shouldn't we all be nice to each other?" Momo sheepishly answers. "But thank you for the trust."_

_"Drive safe, Momo. See you tomorrow."_

_******_

"You're a really good cook! What can you not do?" 

A fork scrapes the empty plate Mina was eating breakfast from, and Momo laughs at how Mina was gesturing for more food. 

Jennie and Mina sit at the [sleek countertop table](https://res.cloudinary.com/dkqkteif4/image/upload/s--tDUyEsxP--/c_crop,h_700,w_1550/co_rgb:040404,g_south_east,l_text:lato_18_:BLACKPOOL%20MATTE%E2%84%A2,o_70,x_15,y_15/v1577993771/inbox/Blackpool_Matte_K_Carley_Summers_001_19_Medallion_DesignCallout.jpg) while Momo continues to make them a hearty breakfast. Three of the stovetops are used simultaneously, and Jennie comments how watching Momo cook was like being at a cooking show studio. 

"Have you been to one?" Momo asks curiously while flipping a perfect pancake easily. 

"Yeah, one of my colleagues used to be the stage director of this [one show](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Please_Take_Care_of_My_Refrigerator) on the network. It was crazy, and being able to smell everything in the studio while they cooked was such an experience. That's what I'm getting here, right now." Jennie motions with her chopsticks and points to all the side dishes and breakfast food that Momo had prepared for them. 

"Oh! I remember that. You came home smelling like grilled meat." Mina notes, and takes another bite of a banana pancake. 

"My poor coat." Jennie whines. 

Momo tries not to laugh, but gets caught by Jennie anyway. "First world problems, right?" Mina and Momo laugh. It's in the back of Momo's mind yet again as to how different Nayeon & Jeongyeon perceive Jennie to be. She mentally notes to ask them what their experience was with Jennie. 

"Hey, Momo? Maybe you could stop cooking for now, and have breakfast with us?" Mina says. "It's not fun when we're watching you cook while we eat." 

Momo obliges, and finishes off the pancake, stacking it atop the rest of the pancakes on the countertop and returns the pan on the stovetop. There's a joke in her head that she can risk, because the two were busy scarfing down heartily what Momo had made for them. "What, you don't watch your personal chef when they cook for you?" She rests an elbow over the counter, palm cradling her chin. 

It's Mina who throws her a joking glare. "Of course not." 

And it's as if a mental connection has prodded Jennie to continue with "Yeah. We're called _after_ they finish preparing the food."

It's the first time Momo laughs freely in front of the two, who exchange high-fives at such coordinated humor. But Mina is quick to amend before Momo is led to believe they're spoiled, rich girls.

"But no, seriously." Mina skews her mouth, thinking. "Okay...wait. It was _half_ a joke. We did have a chef."

"Mina, that wasn't a joke at all. Remember Clyde?" Jennie points out. Momo was just happy to be there, amused at the panic she had created, of making Mina and Jennie uncomfortable about their social status - which Momo had no insecurity towards. Seeing Mina and Jennie with such humility in their words and actions was a fresh take on Momo's assumption of rich people. 

"Let's drop it, you're both freaking out." Momo says. "Help yourselves, I hope this is all okay with you." Momo looks down on the spread of food she had prepared: fluffy banana pancakes, colorful fruit bowls, bacon strips, stir-fry mushrooms (because Momo thought that maybe Mina and Jennie didn't eat bacon, so she had a Plan B, to which the cousins were scandalized over, saying, "Who doesn't eat bacon? Also, what do you think we eat for _samgyupsal?_ " And Momo concedes, but glad she's cooked both.), and freshly-brewed hazelnut coffee that Momo had bought on the way to the penthouse. 

"It's like that food at the hotel we used to stay at." Mina comments, and Jennie nods as she scarfs down her fruit bowl. 

"Which hotel?" Momo's ears perk up. 

"The Shilla Seoul." Mina smiles, as though her best memories of the place had suddenly played in her head at the mention of the hotel. 

Momo counters the smile with an even bigger, prouder beam. 

Jennie and Mina exchange curious looks and suspiciously eye Momo. "Why are you smiling like that?" Jennie asks.

"Are you about to make a joke about it?" Mina braces herself.

"No, no." Momo laughs again, enjoying every minute spent in this kitchen. "I think the rich kid jokes are about to expire today." 

"Because?" Mina taps her fingers on the countertop impatiently.

"I used to work at the La Yeon." 

There's silence, and Jennie's confusion has her speaking first. "I think the punchline's supposed to come in now, Momo." 

Mina nods in agreement. 

"Go look up Hirai Koji and The Shilla." Momo teases, picking at the plate of fried mushrooms. 

Mina takes her phone from off of the counter and does so. A few seconds later is an audible gasp, which leads Jennie to lean towards Mina all-too quickly, causing them to lose balance. Mina grabs onto the edge of the counter with her free hand, and Jennie pulls back. 

"You guys, it's not that insane of a revelation." Momo doubles over in laughter at the antics, and awaits their further reactions.

"Your father is the..." Mina scrolls down on her phone, eyes skimming an article she's opened, "...current CEO, primarily the largest investor in the business..." Mina mumbles incoherently the article while Jennie's eyes widen in bewilderment. After a long pause, the both of them lean back into their seats in unison, baffled by the information they'd just read. 

"The nerve of you joking about us being rich kids." Jennie feigns an offended gasps and throws a grape in Momo's direction. 

Momo dodges, and smiles sheepishly. 

"You said the other day, "I'm not poor, but...you never mentioned how your father..." Mina trails off and scowls. "You were being modest about this penthouse! You own a freaking hotel!" 

Momo shrugs exaggeratedly, and basks in amusement, seeing this side of Mina she hasn't; sober and drunk. She guesses that it must be different when you're at home with people you trust. Momo hoped this would ease Mina's anxiety from the night before, sensing that whatever had triggered her must have been a serious matter. 

"I don't, it's my father's, technically..." 

"Momo, there's plenty arguments in this article I can and will throw at you, alongside these grapes." Jennie menacingly says, plucking out a handful of grapes and aiming at Momo's direction.

"That's a waste of fruit!" Momo shields herself with her hands. "Truth be told, I don't have a very good relationship with my father. Me working at the restaurant was a sad attempt at connecting with each other." 

The mood changes and the kitchen is veiled in somber air. Momo notices the two have gone quiet, so she salvages the conversation. "Hey, don't be moodkillers. It's fine. He and I are civil, and I can still visit the Shilla anytime I want. I just hadn't been able to, and there's nothing new to see there." 

Mina raises an eyebrow. "Momo, it's a hotel, not a theme park. Nothing needs to be made new like an attraction." 

"I'm afraid of heights, remember?" Momo points out stressfully.

Jennie nods. "Fair point. But...what about just being [by the pool](https://www.shilla.net/seoul/introduction/photos/listPhotos.do?searchDbbsCatCd=ALL) or hanging at the restaurants? Plus the traditional guesthouse!" Mina agrees excitedly at the mention of the Yeong Bin Gwan banquet guesthouse.

"They bored me after two years." Momo tries to reply in all humility. "That's why I like going out to watch gigs at different places. I don't particularly enjoy my free time alone in suites. It's kinda sad." 

"We volunteer to accompany you so you feel less lonely. How's that?" Jennie raises a hand comically which elicits a laugh from Momo, who now clutches her stomach at the severity of the scene. 

Momo tries to double back and compose herself, wiping tears from her eyes. "You know what? Fine. That's not such a bad idea. Come summer break, let's go there. When you guys aren't busy with your work." 

Mina nods. "Really? Because I love the swimming pool there." 

"Great. You could teach me how to swim." 

The cousins' eyes once again widen in unison. 

"What _now_?!" 

*******

**3:24PM**

Momo lays on the floor of Mina's room, back against the carpet, concentrating on a song playing overhead: Mina's roughly done piano piece. She had excused herself after breakfast to hole up in the recording room. Momo had faintly heard the piano before the door closed. Jennie had left for work, and Momo did what she said she would - do her schoolwork.

By the time afternoon had come and Momo had exhauste all of her willpower and energy into a twenty-page report due tomorrow, Mina had completed a piece, and began to broadcast it in the house, to get a feel of how it sounded. 

Momo listened quietly, working with the notes of the piano in her mind, until she had pieced together what Mina could not put into words: the distress of a phone call that swarmed her with countless thoughts, storming her whole being with a weight so burdensome, it was physically exhausting. Momo had stopped breathing for one part of the piece where it felt like pure chaos, but in a structured way that wasn't noise. It baffled Momo at how brilliant of a pianist Mina was - she could feel the poetry oozing out of the ceiling and into her ears. In three minutes the piece ended, and Momo lay on the floor wiping tears from her eyes. 

"So, how was it?" 

A voice from the doorway startles Momo upright, and she turns to see Mina peeking half her body through her room. "Are you crying, Momo?" She chuckles. 

Momo frowns and wipes her eyes completely with the back of her hand. "That was such a beautiful piece. You don't have to say anything about last night." 

A beat passes, engulfing the two in silence. An understanding, wordlessly, that one wouldn't take it against the other if information was withheld. Momo had no right to pry into Mina's affairs. 

Mina smiles and walks into the room, and elegantly crosses her legs to sit next to Momo. "I appreciate you so much, Momo." 

"Were you hurt, Mina?" Momo's gentle inquiry wraps around Mina like an embrace, and the younger girl's shoulders drop and her eyes glaze - as she lowers her defenses and lets herself be vulnerable around Momo. 

"I feel better now..." Mina starts. "I promise I'll tell you about this, soon. I just want to fix it first, or try." 

Momo nods in full understanding. "Take your time, Mina. I'll be here." 

"Thank you, Momo." 

"Hey, aren't you glad I almost knocked you over at the bar the first time we met?" 

"Swept me off my feet, Momo." Mina's sarcasm, another hidden talent Momo wasn't expecting. 

"By the way...what you said earlier today about your father..." Mina peruses carefully as she leans against the bed. 

Momo smiles. "My parents separated when I was four. They had 'irreconcilable differences.' Both of them had joint custody of Hana and me, so we shuffled back and forth, but our mom had us for the most part.

 _Hurt people need love_. The voice of Momo's mother brings a smile to her, and she thinks it would be befitting to share this story now to Mina. "My mom always said 'Hurt people need love,' when we were growing up. At the time, I never really understood that except for when she would kiss my bruises when I cried about how it hurt. But I understood that when she never said anything bad about my father when they separated. He really tried to get along with us, that's why we always stayed at the Shilla, but prior to that, at his previous estates. He'd always want us around when he had a "free" enough week of work, or when he wasn't flying out of the country. Mom was grateful he still took care of us, and didn't see it as like, buying our attention with fancy things and places." 

Mina nods. Mina understands more than anyone how wealth was never a substitute for a life, personality, and happiness. All the money in the world couldn't have magically cured Mina of her anxious bouts. 

"It wasn't mom's decision actually that we live...normally?" Momo tilts her head to find the words, but Mina nods in understanding. "Since I was exposed to both worlds, I was able to decide. Hana, too. My dad helped her set-up a dance studio but she was on her own, she didn't want to ask dad for money, just the start-up capital for it." 

"And you?" 

"I love to cook. I got to train with the Shilla's chefs, and see how life was in the busy kitchens. It was hell, but it was amazing." Momo laughs and shakes her head at the memory of a chaotic kitchen, the head chef barking out ticket after ticket to the entire room, while sous chefs and line cooks answered "Yes, chef!" and varied estimates of food preparations. "I love that kind of rush." 

"Would calling you chef be a rush, too?" Mina teases. "Chef Hirai." 

Momo purses her lips to keep from smiling idiotically. She loved the sound of _Chef Hirai_ and it would definitely be an achievement for her to do so. "It definitely would be."

There's a beat, and Mina raises another question. "So, are you going into culinary school after college?" 

"For sure. Wouldn't have it any other way." 

"I'll hire you as our personal chef, then." 

"Oh, you won't need to ask. I'll cook for you guys any day." Momo stands up and retrieves a drink from Mina's mini-fridge. She raises the bottle and offers Mina. "Do you want a beer?" 

"At 4PM? Absolutely." Mina stands to receive the chilled bottle Momo had taken out. 

Momo raises her bottle to clink with Mina's. "Cheers? For a productive day." 

"Cheers." Mina clinks the bottles. 


	7. does this help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo once spotted a roomba in the laundry room of Mina's penthouse, so she thinks this idea is going to be a good one. also, she asked permission from Ruby Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update :) please enjoy. Leave comments, too?

**A/N:** Vibe check for this update, [click here](https://open.spotify.com/track/3FCu8Cj7RBW3iHPaRPCurl?context=spotify%3Aplaylist%3A37i9dQZF1DX5IOhx43PGIa&si=AAvSxx6oT4qRxSGxwTg5Qw).

> **Hirai Momo [+82 1109 1020 97]:** Hi Mina. You free to meet at the _24 Hours_ tonight?
> 
> **Myoui Mina [+82 0324 1020 96]:** Sure! I can be there by 8. Is a good band playing? 
> 
> **Hirai Momo [+82 1109 1020 97]:** maybe?? i need a drinking buddy. You up for it?? 
> 
> **Myoui Mina [+82 0324 1020 96]:** Miss Hirai, you've asked the right person. see you later!

The _24 Hours_ was Momo's favorite gig club - owing to the fact that they served her favorite Hite beer in below zero temperatures; that this was the first place N&J had played that sophomore Momo had watched and moshpitted at as a new fangirl; that this was where she stumbled into Myoui Mina half a year ago - whose jasmine trail had drowned out every smell, sight, and sound that night. 

For all intents and purposes, Momo thought it would be best to meet Mina here, because she didn't want the latter to feel uncomfortable in unfamiliar places. At least at the 24 Hours was neutral ground, and not far from Mina's place. Momo had gotten everything covered. 

Finals week had just ended, and all the university students were out relaxing the best way they could: _chimaek -_ chicken & beer, bar-hopping, _noraebang_ -karaoke, basically everything that helped them shake off all the tension of crammed studying and sleepless studying. 

Nayeon & Jeongyeon, being seniors, had to complete their requirements an additional week after finals to prepare for graduation, so they were currently holed up in the latter's apartment, crying over projects. Plus, the album had just released, and the agency had no schedules lined up for them. 

****

"So...should I just get to it?" Mina asks Momo shortly after easing herself into the bar stool next to Momo, as the older girl slides her a freshly-opened, ice-cold beer. 

"To what?" Momo tilts her head unknowingly, hoping Mina doesn't notice how terrible of a liar and an actress she is. 

"As to why we're here. What's bothering you?" Mina's lips skew into a frown, and Momo doesn't think she can get through this evening without ruining the surprise. Mina was far too fragile, and even though it was a good surprise, Momo didn't want to do anything to make the girl feel bad. 

The beads of sweat on Momo's brow mimic the condensed vapor on the beer bottle, and she tries not to stammer her response. "Well..." _Fuck it, let's just get right to it._ "It's not actually about me. I know it's been a few days, and hey, hear me out -" Momo gestures to stop Mina from saying anything, "-I'm not prodding you to tell me what happened to you that night during Nayeon's party...but we - that is, me, RJ, Nayeon, Jeong, and Sana - have noticed how it kind of got to you." 

Mina's grimace slowly upturns into a small, amused smile, the same smile that paints her face every single time Momo does or says something endearing. It's as if Momo was the sunshine to Mina's sunflower. 

"Okay...go on." Mina prods, cheeks tinting pink from the way Momo's endearing clumsiness has her bouncing up and down on her bar stool.

"So, I asked permission from RJ to do this, because it's a pretty big thing, this surprise..." 

There's a surge of panic that knots Mina's chest, wondering what surprise would need consent from her cousin. _Was Momo going to ask her something personal? Was she going to ask to be Mina's suitor?_ Mina shakes off the thoughts and tries to tune back in to what Momo was explaining. 

"...required a lot of mulling over because I didn't want it to be wrong and all-" 

"Momo." Mina cuts in sternly. "You have to tell me what it is because I swear to god I am going to have a panic attack here and now." 

Momo perks up and a wave of panic washes over her. "Oh! Okay, sorry!" Momo swivels in her seat and flails her arms at the bartender's attention, and he nods in acknowledgment. He goes into the back room, and shortly after, returns, with a carrier in his arms. 

Momo reaches for it over the bar counter and cradles it carefully on her lap. "Surprise?" Momo says in a soft voice, hoping Mina would be calmer now. 

There's an unreadable expression on Mina's face and Momo immediately recognizes it as the thought process Mina always goes through. She's seen it many times now, after spending hours and hours with the girl who always has things planned ten steps ahead; the girl who always thinks about her decisions so precisely; the girl who would be caught dead if she did anything impulsive; the girl whom Momo has learned to care about and come to like, for all that she was and is. 

This was the least Momo could do for Mina. 

"I got you a puppy." 

Momo opens the carrier door slowly and with one hand she carefully extracts a small, furry dachshund. He was less than the length of Momo's forearm, and was light as a feather. Mina's face brightens and softens at the same time, making cooing noises at the puppy as Momo hands him to her gently. 

Momo puts down the carrier and smiles at Mina triumphantly. "Do you like him? He's like three months old." 

The puppy is licking at Mina's hands and face, distracting Mina from Momo's question. "Sorry? What did you say, Momo? He's so adorable. He's _mine_?" She asks incredulously as she hugs the puppy.

"Mmhmm!" Momo nods enthusiastically. "All yours. He hasn't got a name yet, by the way. Feel free to baptize him whenever." Momo laughs, and finally takes a good long drink from her beer bottle. It always felt good to see people smile. Momo always wanted that, to help make people happy in whatever small way she could. Tonight, her heart was full, seeing Mina in a different, better light after gifting this puppy to her. 

"Do you wanna name him?" Mina turns to Momo as she holds the puppy in an embrace. Surprisingly, the puppy keeps still and does not fidget in Mina's arms. Instead, he wiggles in Mina's hold and rests against her arms to nap. "Look at him, Momo. He's such a ray of sunshine." Mina laughs at the ball of golden fur, sleeping soundly in a bar. 

Momo beams and points to the puppy. "Ray." 

"Oh my gosh. That's a cute name. Yes!" Mina agrees.

"His full name will be Ray-of-Sunshine, so whenever you get mad at him, you'd have to call him by his full name, and you'll end up _not_ mad." Momo blurts out, making Mina laugh yet again. 

"You're so silly. You're gonna make me wake him up." Mina says through gritted teeth, but clearly amused at Momo's comment. 

"So...do you want to take the drinking home? So Ray can cozy up at the penthouse?" Momo smiles. 

"We barely sat down!" 

"Well, I didn't want you to have a panic attack." 

"You should've worded yourself properly." 

Momo concedes. "Fine. It's cool. Tonight's open mic, and most of the ones I'm familiar with aren't here." 

"Okay, sure." Mina stands up carefully as not to wake Ray. "You coming with us?" 

Momo smiles. "I'd be delighted to." 

*****

Lying on the carpet of Mina's bedroom, Momo sighs in satisfaction as the ceiling plays "drip bounce_7_24_18," and she swells with pride to see Mina listening to the songs she's been recommending. 

_"Let me play an album real quick and you can tell me later if you like 'em or not. Just give it a chance." Momo pleads to Mina over dinner one night, after they had been helping Nayeon and Jeongyeon with an event, and were running out of ideas. Momo decided to play a different genre to stimulate their brains, and Toro Y Moi was the first she thought of. None of the girls except RJ knew and listened to Toro Y Moi, so Momo was pretty outnumbered by one. By the end of the day, everyone had looked up Toro Y Moi and put them on their Spotify radars. Momo had been smug about it ever since, but the truth of the matter was, it was another artist whom Momo credits her good days to._

"Ray, listen to this, okay? We're gonna train you to have good taste in music. When Toro Y Moi plays, don't freak out and pee all over the place. You gotta keep your cool." Momo says to Ray, who had been lying on her stomach. They had just finished feeding him, and he was now too drowsy and full to even move. 

Mina appears from her walk-in closet, changed into her silken, pearl pyjamas, and walks in on the two on the floor. "Momo, you know you can use the bed, right?" 

"Oh, is Ray gonna have all-access to the bed? I was just thinking since he isn't potty trained yet." 

"You're thoughtful." Mina smiles. "Maybe...not now, then." 

"We don't want him peeing on that highly expensive mattress, now would we?" Momo teases, stroking Ray's head gently. 

Mina rolls her eyes and huffs at Momo playfully. "You're sleeping on the floor, too." 

There's a careful laugh from Momo, who is trying not to wake Ray, but Mina's being too endearing for her. "I don't pee on beds. Besides, who said I was sleeping over?" 

Mina throws the most compelling pout in Momo's direction, and it takes all of Momo's self-control not to blurt out an "aww" and expose her weakness - Mina. Mina is her weakness. 

"I, well..." Momo runs out of an excuse, but is still indignant about going home after dropping Ray off. 

"You're not allowed to get up, you know." Mina points at Ray, who is still comfortably napping on Momo's stomach. Momo peers down and sees the peaceful look on the puppy, and she is just as unwilling to disturb him of it. 

"I don't want to wake him." Momo whines. "But I should get home." 

"What's the hurry?" Mina prods as she reclines in the center of her mattress.

There's a pause, and Momo realizes she does not have any obligations or prior commitments at home; Her father is on a business trip, Hana and their mother are back in Japan to be with grandparents; Momo is on summer vacation, and currently has no work. 

Mina identifies Momo's blank look and claims her victory. "Your pyjamas are in the guest room." Mina smugly points to her door in the general direction of the mentioned room, as she rolls off of the bed and picks up Ray from Momo, ever-so gently but swiftly. 

"Eh?" 

"Ray says please. He says he wants you to sleep over." Mina mimics a small voice if the puppy ever vocalized its intent. 

There's a muffled groan as Momo rolls over on her stomach and plants her face into Mina's carpet. "Fine, fine. I'm going to take a shower." She gets up weakly and smiles at Mina and Ray, comfortable in each other's warmth on the bed, and Mina throws her a quick look, _thank you_ , Momo reads. 

******

It's a little past 11PM and Ray has grown comfortable with laying on Mina's luxurious bed - and the two shake their head at his refusal to get up, even for a drink of water. Momo puts a diaper on him to be sure, and lets him get back to sleeping. 

Momo has now grown accustomed to the balcony, and it's by far her favorite place to think. She and Mina sit opposite each other, like the first time she was here, but with less apprehension and vertigo, but with the same chilled beer and honest conversation.

Mina had jokingly christened them as "Ray's parents" and Momo continued on with a "Well, this boy's going to grow up living so elegantly and luxuriously, but when I get custody of him, he's going to sleep in the hotel lobby." This elicits an alarmed look on Mina's face and throws Momo a warning glare, to which Momo revokes almost immediately. 

"I'm _kidding_. Of course he's going to take my suite. No less." 

"Will I get to stay there, too?" Mina prods.

"I'll think about it." 

"Hey! You promised RJ and me over breakfast, remember?" 

Momo winces at the reminder. She wonders how she had forgotten. "Right, right. Absolutely, though."

There's a smile that paints Mina's face, and it's punctuated by some sort of hesitation that Momo immediately catches. 

"What's up?" Momo raises her beer bottle for a toast with Mina, before partaking of it. 

Mina leans over to clink bottles, and when she's reclined in her seat, she takes a big sigh. "About that phone call..."

 _Oh. She's going to tell me what happened._ Momo thinks. She adjusts herself and keeps her gaze on Mina. Body language was important to Momo, and she wanted to show Mina she had her full support, without judgment, and without looking too eager to hear the story.

"So...that was one of the executives. They held a conference for their third quarter evaluations, and of course their artist roster was on the agenda. Since Nayeon & Jeongyeon were on that list, they were evaluated, too. Everything, including management. Which was me." 

Momo leans forward and nods, showing Mina that she was listening, so she could continue on. 

"Well, bottomline, I got fired." 

Momo feels her face pale in abrupt anger, but swallows the profanity in her throat. She lets Mina continue on, who clearly sees her flaring up. Mina smiles reassuringly at Momo, to ease the tension. "Do you know why they fired me?" Mina's voice softens. "Because they found out that I was the daughter of their competition." 

A slack-jawed Momo slumps in her seat and furrows her eyebrows. "But...but you're not, in any way affiliated to the company, right? Just, that they're family owned? But also, you're not even part of the board or whatever?" Momo tries to pull up all the information Mina, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and RJ had shared in the collective weeks and months they've shared as friends. Momo remembers Mina talking about her family, but that she never mentioned herself being part of the company so to speak. In fact, Ruby Jane was more involved, as the head producer and an executive. It confused Momo, and she wonders if Mina felt this way, or if she argued all of this, but Momo pulls back on the thoughts. Mina was never one to rebutt or defend herself no matter how correct or right she was. 

She gives Mina a look that translated into a long embrace. Mina returns the look knowingly, a surrender to it. 

Strongly compelled by the desire to comfort the girl, Momo stands up abruptly and sways from the buzz of the alcohol, but manages to make a beeline for Mina, and gives her an odd side-embrace, arm around Mina's shoulders, to which the younger obliges to, leaning into Momo's chest, and holding Momo's arm with both her hands. 

"Thank you, Momo." Mina whispers. "For always being there for me." 

"Absolutely, Mina. I would not have it any other way." Momo rests her head against Mina's, and they stay still for a long beat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but cheesy update! 
> 
> i'm so incoherent. there's so much Twice content, i'm so grateful for More & More era. ALSO!!! Mimo shippers rejoice! There's so much Mimo content to go around, and I'm just happy that our Mina and Momo aren't treating each other like strangers!!!! aaahh!


End file.
